


Texts From The Revolutionary War, vol 1

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Gwen's Tumblr Graphics Reposts [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by Texts From Last Night, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: I was planning a scrapbook to memorialise my affair... and that's when it hit me, I don't make good choices.





	Texts From The Revolutionary War, vol 1




End file.
